What's Right
by 88770ora
Summary: It's been six years; Dipper and Mabel Pines are eighteen and back in Gravity Falls. Pacifica Northwest is still there, sculpting a happy future filled with opportunities. Dipper may just want to be a part of it... If they can make it. Rated Mature for language, adult references, and sexuality. (Dipper x Pacifica)
1. Step 1

PACIFICA POV

At seven o'clock in the morning, I woke up to the sound of my extremely loud alarm clock beeping in my ear. I abruptly got up and pressed the button to silence the digital clock, I refuse to wake up to the sound of a bell. I placed my feet on the old wooden floor, with splinters coming out from the ends of the nailed boards, and stretched by bringing my arms the farthest they could reach and nowhere near meeting the eight foot ceilings with small rain leaks and mold. Peeling off the drawstring shorts and tank I wear for bed, I'm left with only my fifty-fifty polyester and cotton panties. Without haste, I place my B-cup cream bra with lace trim over my breast. Completing my getting dressed ritual, I tug a Mystery shack t-shirt over my head and pull on some jeans that ended at my mid-thigh, and made my butt look great, finishing the look with a centered ponytail with wisps of blonde hair, too short to be held back, framing my face; not that it bothered me.

One of my favorite, and arguably the most satisfying, feeling was having hair in my face, which was why I'm so fond of my bangs; they provided privacy and a sense of security and even more so now. My bangs have grown past my eyebrows and nearly disabled me of sight, giving me the chance to experiment with different bang styles; recently I've been fond with bringing my bangs a bit to the side.

I looked at my reflection in the simple full-length mirror and smiled at my designated, yet unofficial, uniform as I completed the look with my nametag over my left breast.

"I love Saturdays…"

Taking my phone off the charger, I looked for notifications regarding a certain Pines boy: none. With a brief sigh, I put my phone in my back pocket and strolled out of my room that was once Dipper and Mabel's and happily went down the staircase while humming a tune I made up last week while playing piano for 'Grunkle' Ford. He always enjoyed my riffs and would more than once ask me to play something when he, 'Grunkle' Stan, and I would normally converse after eating dinner at the small table next to the cobblestone wall.

After the whole Weirdmageddon situation, from six years ago, I began to live with the Pines brothers, since my family lost all prosperity and were put in jail for child abuse, tax evasion, federal libel, and even illegal trade… along with hate and resentment from the entirety of the Gravity Falls population. The two took me in before child services could relocate me and send me to an orphanage, and soon became my legal guardians. Through those six years we became a family, with Soos posing as my lovable, fully supportive brother and Wendy as my, in the beginning skeptical, but eventually role model and overly protective older sister.

However, when I was fifteen, only two years after I was living with them Soos proposed, with quite a bit of help from me, to Melody who always had my stamp of approval. Shortly after, they got married and had a small wedding where Wendy was the Maid of Honor and I was a bridesmaid. To my joy, both Dipper and Mabel attended; Mabel of course was flustered at not being a bridesmaid and quickly changed back to her positive self. As for Dipper, he seemed a little off throughout the ceremony; after the wedding he told me how he couldn't believe how fast everything and everyone was changing, all the while not breaking eye contact with me, for a bit I thought he was referring to me and not Soos' wedding, but eventually shook it out of my mind. It didn't seem right to think of only me changing, everyone changes it just takes longer for some; I told him this and he just laughed lightly and muttered something about how that's what he meant and walked off to congratulate Soos and Melody. Eventually Soos began to take over management of the Shack, mostly due to Stan's participation in hunting paranormal things with Ford: leaving me by myself sometimes over the course of a week, sometimes two.

Not too long after Soos became manager, Wendy graduated high school at age eight-teen. Everyone came to the event, and I admit I haven't cried enough in the last three years to equal how many tears I shed that night. But I wasn't embarrassed at all, I was proud. I was proud of her and proud to have human feelings for someone I cared deeply about. Several townspeople were shocked to see the incident, as if to think: 'Wait, what? Pacifica Elise Northwest is an actual human being with a beating heart?' Even Dipper, who had already undergone significant physical changes that year, when we were both only fifteen, seemed unsure of what to do, while everyone else cried with me, hugging the beloved redhead.

Since Wendy left, it's only been me, Soos and sometimes Stan when he's not preoccupied with the Weirdness and feeling up to it. It has been dull at the beginning, no doubt, but eventually I made something useful out of my spare time… clothing design. Be it costume, accessory, or fashion- I was consumed. Utterly consumed in the world of designing clothing, fabrics, jewelry, shoes, and costumes- everything. Once in a while, Grunkle Stan would snatch one from my pen, or brush, to tease and playfully critique it; only to hesitate while gazing at my unfinished work and rightfully return it so I could continue and either leave in a huff, unable to convey a slight insult or remain to look over my shoulder as I was finishing it, attempting to loot skeptical when I could obviously see he was interested. Even Grunkle Ford seemed fascinated, he would say that Mabel would knit her own sweaters and I would nod, remembering the 'eye-catching' clothing articles, and would tell me that I should show her my work. To which I blush and say I'd think about it, when I meant that it would never happen.

I do love Mabel dearly, and I do tell her some of my darkest secrets and she does know that I love designing; she also knows that I don't like revealing them… Like my virginity; she knows I have it, but she knows I don't like to talk about it and divulge it. Anyway, Stan and Ford, for my sixteenth birthday, when they realized I enjoyed the pastime and found I could work with a needle, gave me an entire spare room, that was originally for storing the Shack's Gift Shop knick-knacks, just for sewing and constructing my 'masterpieces' as Grunkle Ford calls them. I do admit they're good and my AP 2-Dimensional Art teacher does say I have a knack for contouring values and determining the appropriate flow of different fabrics on paper, but I do feel modest about the ordeal, which is why I use a key to keep my creations locked and a secret- not even my guardians know exactly what I do up there, they just leave me to my own devices. Eventually since I would be so engrossed with my work Grunkle Stan called it the Paz-Cave, a tribute to my nickname bestowed upon me by Mabel. The only person who I relatively share my designs and costumes with is my AP art teacher for my college portfolio, and Gravity Falls High School Theatre Department's (GFHSTD) Director, and even he keeps it anonymous, claiming an old friend of his at a nearby college let him rent them.

Walking nonchalantly into the small kitchen I select a basic bagel from an unopened bag in the bread pantry and place it in the toaster. As it was toasting I went to the rickety fridge with poor insulation and took the cream cheese and a boiled egg, which I boiled with the rest of the dozen a few days ago, opened a drawer selecting a butter knife and walked back to the toaster just as it popped out the bagel. I split the bagel in half and smeared the cream cheese on it and used the knife to slice the egg in fourths long ways, scooping out the yolk, and placed it on top the cheese and sandwiched the other half of the bagel. If my parents saw this they'd probably restrict me to my room for three days, because all this breakfast is, is carbs, which I efficiently work off by hiking every other day. Holding my breakfast 'sandwich' I peeled off a paper towel from a roll, looked over to check the time on the oven's monitor; 8:45 and began my course to the Gift Shop where I worked from nine to four. I do get paid, however I save seventy-five percent of the money for college and the other twenty-five goes to my Paz-Cave inventory- I make my own clothes unless necessary; since my family lost their money I developed a taste for the comfortable generic clothing brands over the high-end ones that sometimes would leave a rash on my sensitive skin.

Making it to the register, I took a quick bite out of my still warm bagel and set it on the paper towel, then went to the sign to turn it over so it read "Open". I happily went behind the register to pick up the radio transmitter we installed after Soos turned manager, so the Museum and Shop could communicate, turning it on, I could hear static, I pressed the outgoing button.

"Question, this is Llama. We are a go. Roger?" I said robotically, a smile spreading on my lips.

Soos always came thirty minutes earlier than necessary to set up for the tour and prepare the props' display.

"Roger that, Llama. Question out!" He answered, leaving me in a fit of giggles.

The day was, as usual, slow due to the fact it wasn't summer yet and Tourist Season – yes, that's an actual thing – has yet to come. As a senior student at Gravity Falls High, we're in the midst of finishing our final exams, or at least the freshmen are, and we still have a week of school. However, given I'm a senior and my classes consisted of five AP classes, two electives and a free period, all of which I've finished my necessary exams in, I'm granted the privilege of only checking in for attendance then leaving less than five minutes after being checked off the list. Now all I have left is to hear from Fashion Institute of Technology (FIT) in New York, Academy of Art University (AAU) in San Francisco, Savannah College of Art and Design (SCAD) in Savannah – obviously –, to see if I got accepted to any of them.

As I was giving a friendly-faced customer her change for an overpriced 'Mystery Box', I heard the bell ring, signaling the door opened. I flinched when I heard the sound, earning a strange look from the customer who took the change and went on her way; I took a moment to curse Grunkle Stan for forgetting to get rid of that damn bell. I brought my head down and began sketching a design of a dress with a one shoulder strap, with fringe on the rim of the neckline and had a pencil skirt with a slit that went all the way to the hip, however to give the dress a classy finish I added a fitted underskirt that ended at the mid thigh. It was simple, but recently I wanted to experiment with fringe.

Suddenly I noticed a shadow being overcast on the counter and instinctually took my sketches and shoved them under the counter. I looked up to see a pair of fatherly brown eyes behind thick black glass with one of the lenses having a visible crack and I felt my chest untighten as I let out a breath of relief.

"Grunkle Ford, you scared me!" I exclaimed, he laughed lightly as I faux frowned.

"Next time you say you'll be gone for two weeks, call me before you come home and scare the crap out of me." I gave him a pointed finger and scowled.

"I'll be more than happy to do so. But, on more pressing matters- I noticed you haven't checked the mail today."

I gave him a questioning look, and then he took out three envelopes from his coat pocket. I carefully took them from him and turned them over to look at the name of the senders. My eyes widened and my hand clasped over my mouth as I screamed. I ran from behind the counter and jumped into Ford's chest, causing him to nearly fall backwards. I hugged him tightly as I squealed and held fast onto his arms as I leaned back to look him in the face.

"I'm going to college!" I screamed and broke into an uncontrollable smile that crinkled my eyes.

"Yes, I know." Ford responded with a proud smile. I shook my head in disbelief and started to laugh.

"I'm going to college!" I exclaimed again, letting go of Ford and hugging the acceptance letters to my chest.

"Alright, alright we get it! No need to repeat, and scream bloody murder!" Scolded a gruff voice from the doorway. I turned, still holding the letters to my heart, only to see Grunkle Stan who bore a face of mock annoyance with his eyes rolling. I heard a huff of disapproval from Grunkle Ford.

"Stanley! This is a joyous occasion! We should celebrate!"

I looked at Stan whose frown turned into a small, warm smile as he flipped the sign to 'Closed'.

Dinner was indeed a celebration, we invited Grenda and Candy for dinner and even managed to get Mabel on Face-Time using my laptop. She uneasily said that Dipper was out of the house doing something, even though she didn't say what. Stan and Ford exchanged glance and they seemed to know some information, but I didn't dwell on it. To come clean, I've had strong feelings for the now eighteen year old over the past year or so, perhaps something a bit more serious than feelings. But I did feel embarrassed about my aspirations and what Dipper thought of them; he always seemed to think I was capable of doing more and he couldn't seem to understand that going into technical theatre is what I wanted to do and it was enough for me to be happy.

Anyway, after we ate a delicious meal of sirloin steak, broccoli and mashed potatoes with sparkling cider and a drip of champagne, I began to open the letters.

The first one I opened was from AAU; I slowly tore it and unfolded it, teasing the others. Mabel whined in desperation on the computer monitor.

"For God's sake, Paz! Read the godda- I mean, gosh darn thing already!" She yelled nearly slipping a curse word, clasping her mouth, to which Stan raised an eyebrow and Ford exclaimed her name in shock.

When the letter was completely unfolded, I read.

"Pacifica Northwest, the Academy of Art University school board is grateful to receive your application. Your application is held in high regard and it is with great pleasure… that we accept you for applying to our university!" I yelled.

Cheers were heard throughout and Grenda ignited a confetti bomb. Candy hugged me tightly with her thin arms, glasses becoming crooked.

"Oh, congrats, Pacifica!"

Candy applied to MIT, aspiring to participate in robotic engineering, and already has received her acceptance letter last week. After the cheering died down, I wasted no time in opening my letter to Savannah, saving the best, FIT, for last.

I read the letter and again celebratory cheers were held. I then took the last letter and apprehensively opened it.

FIT was the second best design school in the country, Parsons the New School for Design being the first but I can't afford the tuition fee. FIT was located in New York, meaning Broadway and I had familial connections. I knew it was far from my friends, which is now my family, but it was the best choice for quality education and most sure-fire way I had in finding a job. It was the wisest choice.

Everyone was quiet as I opened the letter; they knew how much this college meant to me. I silently read to myself, not wanting to embarrass my self if I didn't get in. I set the letter down and looked up to see everyone's expectant faces. A smiled formed on my face.

"Guess who's going to FIT?"

Then all hell broke loose.


	2. Freedom

DIPPER POV

"Why do you have to leave? Can't you stay?"

I chuckled at my girlfriend, as she nestled her head on my shoulder and latched her arms around one of my own even tighter than before. We were lying on a blanket, a few yards away from my car. I was looking up at the stars, searching for constellations and planets, while she was staring at my profile; waiting for my answer.

"I have to leave, because my family's there and I want to see them before I leave for college and reconnect with an old frie- I mean, some old friends," I said, I turned to her as she looked at me skeptically. I felt my heart skip a beat at my mishap.

Of course, I wanted to see my Grunkles; it's been months. But, they weren't the ultimate reason why I wanted to go back. In fact, it was only one person. That one person was the reason why I brought my girlfriend here in the first place, so I could break up with her.

"But why do you have to visit some people with a visit you'll forget, when you can stay with me and make something worth remembering?" She said suggestively, as she scooted closer and began nuzzling my neck. I rolled my eyes in annoyance and sat up, breaking the contact and surprising her. I clasped my hands together, and looked down at the tattoos, which trailed up both my arms, from my exposed wrists to my covered shoulders. Faint flashbacks flooded my brain. She sat up, seemingly dejected, and saw me staring at the symbols; seizing an opportunity, yet again. She began tracing her manicured nails over the various designs that were on my toned arms. Pursing her lips as she had her face linger quite close to mine.

"Dips, you still never told me why you got them…" she stated, innocent-like in order to arouse my affection for her. I nearly winced at the alleged 'pet-name' she gladly bestowed upon me that made me irritated. I sighed and rubbed my face with my hand, careful not to reveal my birthmark from under my bangs; a secret I've never told her in the total nine months we've dated.

"They're just some symbols that I connected with from learning some stuff in Gravity Falls, Perdita," I responded, quite vaguely. I turned to see an unpleased face, she obviously hoped I would spill and pour out some poetic shit about the insecurities and complexness of my life and how the designs symbolize, in some mythology, the completeness she gives me.

"Well… Who's so important there?" She asked, attempting again for me to open up my undying, and nonexistent, love for her.

"My great-uncles, Stan and Ford. Mabel's and my friends: Grenda, Candy, Soos, his wife Melody, Wendy, Robbie," I paused and swallowed.

"… And my friend, Pacifica."

I said her name softly, and emphasized 'friend'. It was a reminder for all the time I wasted and how I never made the attempt to take a step farther. I emphasized 'friend' for myself, not for my girlfriend; who thinks it said it to comfort her and assure her, I won't do anything rash. I wanted to laugh out loud because of how fast I would run. Perdita's great, but she isn't Pacifica. She doesn't have a contagious smile with eyes that light up and crinkle at the corners. She doesn't have blue eyes that transition from a calming sky to a raging sea. She doesn't have an aura where you feel everything's okay and life is bright. She doesn't have a laugh that's loud, but at the same time; natural and makes you smile and automatically feel warm. She doesn't have life experiences where you feel safe to open up, because you know she understands. She doesn't have a heart larger than her own body. She isn't Pacifica. She has a small smile; hazel eyes that aren't emotive; an aura where you want to leave, but feel obligated to stay; a forced laugh that makes you uncomfortable; an easy life with no complications or adventure. She has a heart as big as her fist, just like everyone else. She's…ordinary.

"Dips!" I felt a hand shaking me.

"Dipper!" I shook my head to exit my thoughts.

"Oh, sorry. I, uh… zoned out."

She rolled her eyes and crossed her arms.

"Of course you did." She mumbled, not knowing I could hear her.

"I'm sorry?" I asked her, leaning back with my arms supporting me as I stretched out my legs. She huffed and adjusted herself, so she sat next to my legs and faced me.

"It's just… Why is it whenever you bring up your 'friend'," she used finger quotations, "you just shut me out? What is it about her that makes it so difficult for you to concentrate on me? What's so special about 'Lil' Miss Gravity Falls'? What's she got that I don't? Is she an ex of yours that turned to a friend? What's so special about her, Dipper?" She rambled on, waving her arms, absolutely frustrated with my infatuation with Pacifica. When she finished, I couldn't help but smile at all the good things I could say about her.

"Well, Perdita, for starter's… her actual name is Pacifica Northwest, not 'Lil' Miss Gravity Falls'; despite the fact she did win that pageant for three consecutive years until Mabel finally stopped pressing her when we were fifteen. I met her when I was twelve and we went through some tough times together. She works for my great-uncles and want's to work in technical theatre. She's a natural blonde, surprisingly, with… amazing blue eyes and is five foot four. Not to mention, she looks fucking hot as hell in lake-foam gr-" I paused for a moment, and blood rushed to my face as I realized what I was saying. Without a word, I rose to my feet and crossed my arms. My face was on fire from blushing; I just admitted I was attracted to Pacifica. Before I could properly dump my girlfriend. Now, I was just pissed with myself; pissed that I could be pushed into that corner.

"Happy now?" I demanded, my jaw was set and I felt utterly embarrassed.

There was no answer. She sat dumbfounded on the blanket, staring forward. I don't blame her either, as far as she knew, I was hers. When I never belonged to her, and when I never loved her. Without hesitaftion, I turned on my heel and walked to my Volkswagen Golf, unlocking the car and slamming the door behind me. I didn't drive off; I just put my seatbelt on, and waited for Perdita to come with the blanket.

About ten minutes later, she came with the blanket rolled under her arm. She silently sat in the passenger seat and set the blanket near her feet. I backed up and drive her home. The remaining fifteen minutes was tense, awkward silence, with her taking small glances at me, as I kept a stone face and focused on the road.

Once I drove up to her driveway, I parked the car and patiently waited for her to get out. I heard her take a shaky breath.

"How long?" she whispered, putting her hand on the handle.

I didn't face her, nor did I answer.

"How long have you had feelings for her?" she pleaded.

I swallowed and opened my mouth.

"For the past five years." I responded, almost robotically.

There was a slight inhale, then the unlatching and opening of the door. I didn't flinch when she slammed the door, and I left her driveway before she could reach her front door.

Barely a minute after her house was out of view, I let out a long breath I never knew I was holding and felt a thousand bricks lift off my chest: I was finally free.


	3. About 'Darn' Time

**A/N: I'm so sorry for how long this took!**

 **Warning! This chapter has some references and harsh language!**

My parents were already asleep and I sat in the living room accent chair, next to the couch. My arms were crossed and I had a scowl on my face as I stared at the clock across the room, on the wall from me. It was 11:38 and my mind was racing through all of the probable things to yell at Dipper when he came home from his date with Perdita. Well, that's the name she officially has, but I prefer Per-diva. Or just, 'that bitch'. Either one works fine with me. Candy, my girlfriend, prefers 'tramp' while Grenda says 'lagoon' because of how shallow she is. Dipper claims that even though she is desperate, shallow and only wants Dipper because puberty has been kind to him, she doesn't deserve such name-calling. He's such a gentleman, but also, he's an idiot. Sighing, I wondered what would be the best way to scold him for missing out on Pacifica's big night and how to get him to contact her. Knowing him, he'd call, because his logic states it's more meaningful, but it take him forever to work up the courage and audacity to actually do it since it was Pacifica. To be fair, I knew about his crush on her from the very beginning. And since I'm such a good sister, I didn't tell her, despite the fact she was my best friend. Even when she told me half a year ago she liked him, during Christmas break!

My leg bounced up and own impatiently as my fingers twirled my long bangs. My brown hair was styled so it was short in the back, long in the front and my bangs were side-swept, with a deep red streak, and grew past my jawline.

Suddenly the front door unlocked and swung open, revealing a tall, toned eighteen year old with tattoos trailing down his arms. His hair was dark brown, wavy and had bangs covering his forehead, in order to hide his birthmark in the shape of the Big Dipper constellation. As soon as he closed the door, he leaned against it and let out a sigh of relief that was familiar from whenever his dates ended. But this one was much more dragged out and it ended with him wearing a small smile. I thought I heard him mutter "finally."

I cleared my throat to get his attention.

His brown eyes widened a bit when he noticed me sitting the chair with my arms crossed, wearing a disappointed look on my face.

"About damn time, Dipper!" I nearly yelled. He rolled his eyes, and crossed his arms. He looked tired, probably from fooling around with 'that bitch'.

"What is it, Mabel?" He asked rubbing his eyes with his hand, then scratching his chin. Did he always have scruff?

"It is eleven-forty at night. And you said you'd be back by ten." I reasoned. My Face Time call with Pacifica ended at around 10:30 and I was hoping Dipper would be home to talk with her and embarrass himself, or vice versa.

"Yes, I know. It was dark out, and Perdita was being… difficult," He finished by waving his hand in the air and had his face return to his hand.

"What happened?" I demanded.

"We were having dinner and she was just taking forever. Later, she ran into some friends when we were leaving, and that took a solid fifteen to twenty minutes. Then we went to that park and – wait, why do you care?" He looked at me, I turned my head not to face him, "Did something happen when I was gone?"

He walked over and sat on the couch, leaning forward with curiosity.

I huffed, frustrated that he didn't finish his story and that he was that ridiculous to deal with Perdita.

"Yes! And, unfortunately, you missed it while you were screwing that bitch in the park's woods," I gave him a pointed look.

He looked at me, completely frazzled for a moment.

"You think that I- that we? Oh, fuck no, Mabel! I broke up with her! Why the hell would I waste my time _banging_ her? The only person that I'd be remotely interested in doing that with is, " he froze, and turned scarlet, "is- well you fucking know who it is!"

He whisper-shouted the last sentence with a severe look and tense jaw.

My insides suddenly felt warm and fuzzy when I fully realized what he said. _I broke up with her_. It was about literally about time. Now he was available! I could feel a sinister smile spread on my face while the matchmaker wheels turned in my head. He was available…

"Well, first of all, good for you; didn't know you had it in you. Second, It just so happens the important news you missed involved 'you fucking know who,'" his blush deepened if the were possible and I saw his Adam's Apple bob up and down, "or…Pacifica," I added with a casual shrug.

"Oh," he said quietly. His eyes lowered as he looked off to the side to avoid my triumphant smile.

"What… happened?" If it weren't for his voice crack, I would've thought he had it pulled together.

"You have to ask her and find out," I stated, matter-of-factly. Dipper raised his head in alarm.

"What?!" he jumped off the couch, in front of me, "No! Mabel, that's not fair! You know I can't do that!"

His hands were spread apart. I shrugged and stood up from sitting down.

"You're the one who said calling someone was more meaningful and, I dare say, _intimate_ , than texting. You brought this on yourself,"

"That's not what I'm talking about," he looked at me worriedly, as if he was recalling a bad memory from talking with Pacifica on the phone.

Which, I knew to be true.

"Not my problem. Just… try not to get a boner this time." I patted him on his shoulder and walked up the flight of stairs that led to my room, which was next to Dipper's.

I tried not to laugh at his dumbfounded reaction, but couldn't help but smile on my way upstairs.

I was in bed my 11:47 and I could hear Dipper's door open and shut.

It wasn't until 12:01 his pacing stopped… and I swear I heard him clear his throat.

 _About damn time_.

I woke up at 12:09 at the sound of his voice from the other side of the wall.

"Seriously?! Damn it, Pacifica! Again?!"

I never laughed so hard to sleep. I couldn't wait for him to _see_ her. Because, puberty has, indeed, been kind to her. Thank God, I have a girlfriend, not a dick.

 **A/N: Ok, yes Mabel is bi. She is in a happy relationship with Candy. I just wanted them to be together because they are so cute! This chapter was just *sigh* so fun and funny. I love Mabel so much. She's just... my spirit animal.**


	4. Midnight Caller

**A/N: This chapter also has some references and harsh language!**

It was dark, quiet and unexpected when I heard my phone vibrate. Lifting my head from my pillow, I looked at the clock and saw it read '12:01'. Mumbling curses to myself, I sluggishly raised myself in a slouched sitting position on the rickety bed and reached for my buzzing phone. I lifted the device and looked at the caller ID. In one instant my heart leapt and my eyes jumped out of their sockets. Why was he calling me? Why at this time of night? Was this his way of initiating some kind of phone sex at night? Well… if it was, I'm up for it.

I slid my finger on the screen to accept the call and brought the phone to my ear.

"He-hello?" I asked nervously. I could feel warmth already reach my face and silently wondered what'll happen when I see him in person.

"Paz?" His voice was deeper and huskier than I remembered. I swallowed to regain my composure, and to stop my insides from tingling.

"Hey, Dip." I whispered, trying to my voice from sounding groggily and to avoid from waking Stan or Ford.

"You awake?"

It was evident that he was wearing his classic apologetic smile, even from on the phone.

"Am now." I breathed with a small laugh. I felt myself smiling just by talking to him.

I froze momentarily; did I sound lusty? Was I doing this right? How do you, do phone sex? Is this phone sex? My mind was reeling with unanswered questions.

I heard a low laugh that made my chest pinch.

"Yeah, I figured. Sorry about that – "

"No, it's fine."

I inwardly cringed and did a face-palm… that sounded so wussy.

"I just got home about twenty minutes ago and Mabel said I should give you call. She said something happened when I was away."

My smile fell. I suddenly felt deflated; of course Mabel set this up. Figures… he didn't call because he wanted to. Feeling somewhat dejected, I let out a hushed sigh of disappointment. But, did it seriously take him twenty minutes to call me?

"Uh, yeah, actually. I… um… got accepted to all the colleges I applied to." I stated bluntly.

There was no use in trying to sound appealing, or sexy, over the phone by heavily breathing everything I said if he didn't purposely call me. I lied back down on the bed, resting my head on the soft pillow. I wondered if he could hear my pining for him.

"Really!? Th-that's great Paz!" He whisper-yelled, a smiled smile snuck back on my face, "Shit. I-I should've been there to celebrate. It would've been better than leaving for… what I did."

Curiosity began to nip at me.

"Oh? What did… you do?" I asked, attempting to sound nonchalant.

There was a pause.

"I was just… getting things done before summer. You know, finishing things up. I'll tell you more about it later when I get there."

"Okay. Guess I'll see you then…"

"Yeah. See ya, Paz," He said softly. I covered the mouthpiece and brought it to my chest and incredulously, silently mouthed ' _Oh my god!_ ' to an invisible Mabel. What the fucking _hell_ , Dipper?

Warmth was spreading all throughout my body and the tingling started to mainly take place 'downstairs'. I felt embarrassed by how easily he could affect my insides from just his voice.

"Bye, Dip," I responded with a smile I'm sure he could hear.

I hung up the call and, with all my might, gently placed my phone on my nightstand. I looked at my clock and saw it say 12:09. I faced the ceiling and stared at it for a few moments.

"Jesus fucking Christ," I mumbled disbelievingly as my hands covered my warm face.

I turned on my side, staring out the window my bed perpendicularly faced. Placing my hand under my pillow, I tried to keep my eyes closed and dreamt that this week would fly by.


	5. Memories

**A/N: Here's a quite long chapter for you guys! I'm glad you're enjoying this fic! I'm so excited about the next few chapters!**

DIPPER POV

I probably stared at that picture for more minutes… or hours… than necessary. It was a picture of winter break from this year. Pacifica came to visit us for the week, having never been to Piedmont.

 _"You promise to call?" Perdita asked, her face close to mine and arms practically smothering me in her recently purchased holiday perfume, which she purchased herself; claiming it was a gift from me._

 _To be fair, I don't use cologne. Deodorant works fine with me and Perdita says I smell good. I've yet to figure if that's complementary or creepy. I'm assuming from her raised eyebrows and smirk from her lips, wearing her wretched red lip gloss that made my lips tacky whenever we kissed, that it was a mixture of both._

 _"Of course," I responded with a forced smile._

 _Her lips kissed mine, much to my dismay. She parted with a small smile and a nod._

 _"Bye, Dippy,"_

 _I tried not to cringe._

 _"I'll see you soon," I assured._

 _She uncoiled her arms and walked through the sliding glass doors of the airport, dragging her suitcase behind her. As soon as she was out of sight, I turned and walked to my car in the wind. I turned my collar up to prevent windburn._

 _Why do I bother with Perdita? She's merrily just a distraction; it's not like I actually love her or anything. I guess I did feel bad for playing Perdita like that…_

 _I reached my Volkswagen and opened the door, getting in. I couldn't be bothered with Perdita right now; Pacifica was visiting for the holidays. With a deep breath, I turned the ignition on and drove out of the parking lot. She didn't know about Perdita and me… in a way, I was upset because I was afraid of Paz finding out my intentions weren't in the right direction. She'd figure it out easily, she's smart: very smart. I never understood why she'd waste her intelligence with clothing design._

 _I've confronted her with it more than once; and each time she gets exasperated. In a way, it's kind of cute. Her blue eyes would intensify to a grey, her cheeks would blush; bringing out her freckles from the Oregon sun; she would huff blonde strands of loose hair out her face, her nose would crinkle. I couldn't help but chuckle at the image of her doing just that. She would burst into a loud fit, claiming not everyone wanted to go to Berkeley and study to be a physicist; not everyone had to do something intelligent just because they had the ability; not everyone should be put into one category. She'd say that clothes made her happy; art made her happy; and that was enough._

 _I brought my hand to my stubbly chin. During the winter I tended to grow out my facial hair. The stiff hairs itched my hand like a bristled hairbrush. Mabel swore it made me look sexier; and I knew she was referring to Pacifica._

 _All of a sudden, my family's two-story house was in view. Living in Piedmont, which is practically a part of Oakland, the residential area was primarily semi-suburban. I drove up the driveway and took a mental note of the silver Honda Accord that wasn't here earlier today; Pacifica has arrived. Taking a deep breath, I opened my car door, letting the Pacific winter breeze blast me on my way to the front door. Once I reached the white painted wooden door, I checked my reflection in the glass window insert. My cheeks, ears and nose were red from the cold and my hair was disheveled from the wind, my jaw covered with dark stubble. Firmly, I opened the door, careful to not swing it haphazardly open, to let the cold wind in. I entered the warm house that smelled of cinnamon and pine from the holiday candles my mom set on the wall table. Closing the door with an accidently loud thud, I looked around the open spaced home. I saw my mom across the room apparently chopping something on the granite counter that faced the living room. Her short auburn hair in a ponytail at the base of her neck as she kept her head down, focused on her chopping._

 _"Took you long enough. You missed Pacifica," she said disappointedly._

 _I nodded even though she didn't see it, awkwardly putting my hands in my pocket._

 _"Yeah, I saw her car outside,"_

 _She momentarily glanced up at me and gave me a smirk, with a raised eyebrow._

 _"Mm-hmm…"_

 _I felt my cheeks get redder despite the remaining windburn._

 _"Well, Dipper, she's upstairs in the game room with Mabel if you want to say hi. That girl sure does unpack fast," she added nonchalantly with a knowing smile._

 _I silently chuckled to myself and went off, upstairs._

 _As soon as I reached the second-floor, I could hear the girls' laughter. I wiped off any remnants of Perdita's lip-gloss from my mouth. Unzipping my jacket and draping it over my arm, I went down the hallway to the game room._

 _The game room wasn't necessarily a 'game room'. It was essentially a spare, rectangular room with a miniature fridge with a low, circular, clear coffee table with four beanbags seated around it with a small couch, in front of a TV. It's where we invite our friends for the occasional poker night or Mabel's favorite 'spin-the-bottle'. But overtime, with our allowance, Mabel and me were able to add in a pool table and foosball. I guess, over-all, it technically is a game room._

 _Once I reached the open doorway, I peered in. I saw Mabel and Pacifica sitting on the couch, facing each other. Both doubled in laughter. Pacifica had her eyes squeezed shut, and was hunched over with laughter. Her yellow blonde bangs nearly covering her entire face. She lifted her head and steadied herself with the back of the couch. After seemingly wiping away tears, she mellowed down her laughter and caught sight of me. My breathing stopped as her sapphire blue eyes met mine. Her face broke into a cheery smile as she left the couch._

 _"Dipper!" She exclaimed._

 _Before I could say hi back, she had already rushed into giving me a tight hug. I looked at Mabel wide-eyed, who only gave me a shrug and smile. Pacifica let go her smile still remaining. I shook my head in disbelief to what just happened._

 _"Well, hi to you too!"_

 _She let out a breezy laugh and looked up at my face. Her eyes furrowed for a moment and her pink lips pouted, reaching her tan hand upward she gently stroked my cheek. Her soft skin was scratching against the coarse stubble._

 _"You, my friend, are rugged," she commented with a laugh._

 _I smiled at her sparkling eyes._

 _"A good rugged, though, right?" I asked, with a smug look._

 _She nodded._

 _"Absolutely. I bet you have girls trailing all over you,"_

 _With an awkward laugh, I scratched my jaw._

 _"Not exactly,"_

 _I couldn't help but think: "_ There's only one on my mind _." There was, and she was standing in front of me; blond bangs, blue eyes, pink lips and all. I studied her and looked for any changes I should memorize so I could keep I perfect imprint I my mind of what she looked like. Her freckles and tan had faded slightly, but the small moles on her cheek, nose and jaw still remained. Her cheeks and nose were slightly pink, my guess from the cold. Her hair was longer, yet still yellow blonde as always. My eyes drifted downward, wanting to study more of her. Her collarbone was exposed due to an oversized sweatshirt that slipped off one shoulder. It was white and several sizes to big. It was a guy's. My head flooded with momentary panic, I stepped back to read the wording. "Piedmont High School" was spelled across her chest. My mind buffered and a feeling of warmth suddenly replaced the panic. I looked at Paz in the eyes and pointed to the sweatshirt._

 _"Is that… mine?"_

 _My eyebrow raised and I'm sure a knowing smile came to my face._

 _Pacifica looked down at the shirt on her body and gave a sheepish smile._

 _"Yeah," Mabel answered._

 _I nearly forgot she's still there._

 _My head turned toward her, her head upside down, leaning on the arm of the couch._

 _"Paz and I were playing truth or dare and she spilled some hot cocoa on her shirt and she had to change. I gave her yours, because your room's across the hall…" she paused, "and your shirt was the most comfortable choice,"_

 _She gave me a quick wink and sat up straight, grabbing her Polaroid camera on the table and waved us over._

 _"Now get your asses over here so we can take a Christmas photo," she demanded._

 _Immediately, Pacifica and I obeyed, striding over to the couch. I sat on the far end of the couch as Paz squeezed herself in between both Mabel and I._

 _After we got ourselves settled Mabel handed me the camera for the picture since my arms were the longest. I reached my arm outward enough to ensure that all three of us were in the frame. My arm was outstretched so far the cuff of my grey sweater revealed the tattooed pattern on my wrist. Pacifica leaned toward my shoulder enough so I could smell the familiar scent of the thick forest of Gravity Falls along with the familiarity of faint vanilla from Paz's shampoo. I was mildly surprised that she didn't wear any suffocating perfume like Perdita. I wondered if Paz though I smelled good. Eventually, Mabel was satisfied with the angle of the camera._

 _"Everyone say 'holidays!'" she ordered._

 _"Holidays!" We all said in unison._

 _In a click, the camera flashed catching all of us in mid-holler._

I studied the freckles on her face from that day and the way wisps of her hair perfectly framed her face. I studied how her face lingered so close to mine and how her shoulder was exposed because of how big my sweatshirt was on her. Did she still have that sweatshirt even though I gave I it to her? Did she still use that vanilla shampoo?

"Dipper! You'll be late for school! Just because you won't be learning doesn't mean you get to slack your perfect attendance, young man!" My dad bellowed from downstairs, interrupting my thoughts.

I rolled my eyes and sighed exasperatedly. I folded the picture and tucked it into my wallet that held my license. Tucking my wallet into my back pocket, I grabbed my car keys from my nightstand. Trotting downstairs, I found Mabel drinking a smoothie at the counter in her short overalls, while my dad read the paper on the couch. I walked in the open kitchen and poured the remaining smoothie contents out of the blender in an empty glass and opened the refrigerator to snatch a boiled egg. In a flash the egg was gone and the smoothie was halfway done. After grabbing a thermos from the cabinet I poured the rest of the freshly made coffee, not adding and sugar or cream, unlike Mabel. I turned toward Mabel who wrinkled her nose in disgust as I sipped my coffee.

"How can you drink that straight like that?" She asked with a final slurp of her smoothie.

I shrugged.

"I like my coffee how I like my soul… bitter" was my monotone response. She rolled her eyes as she grabbed her beaded book bag from the back of her chair.

"Come one, meme-ster, school's calling,"

I plopped our empty smoothie glasses in the sink and walked to the front door; my book bag was in my car because I thought ahead last Sunday night. I opened the door.

"Bye, kids!" our dad called after us.

With a quick returning goodbye, we walked over to my VW. Unlocking it, we piled in, buckled up and I drove us off to Piedmont High School.

"So… what're you gonna do when Per-diva confronts you, about breaking up with her, in front of the entire school?" Mabel pressed not after five minutes of a quiet car ride.

I puffed out my cheeks and let out a breath. Shaking my head I said:

"I don't know. Probably just tell her truth: 'Perdita, I never loved you. I'm sorry, but it's true. You were just a rebound, a distraction,'"

Mabel laughed.

"Yeah, I bet she'd love that,"

I shrugged.

"Well, what can you do?"

I glanced over to Mabel who nodded in agreement.

"What _can_ you do?" she muttered.

There was a long silence as the car drove over the asphalt. The vehicle was humming from acceleration.

"Well, you can date Pacifica, now that Per-diva's out of the way," she said out of the blue.

I nearly swerved into the opposite lane, while Mabel shouted obscenities and clutched her seat belt from the sudden jerk.

"Are you kidding me?" I sputtered, returning to the proper side of the road. "I can barely stand a normal phone call with her, without getting horny, and you want me to date her?"

"If you date her, then getting horny shouldn't be an embarrassing issue. Both of you guys are passionate people, and I assure you, if you date, sex will occur. There's no reason to be embarrassed if you guys are already hooking up."

I gave Mabel an incredulous look, then faced back to the road. She shot me an expression that said ' _I know what I'm talking about_ '.

She wasn't wrong… but she wasn't right either. I shook my head in disbelief.

"I can't tell if you're a genius or just bat-shit crazy."

I felt her hand pat my shoulder.

"Just be gentle; she's a virgin…like you." she said softly.

I swear she wore a smug look on her face as mine turned tomato red.

"Shut up," I muttered.

I ignored Mabel's snorting laughter as I focused on the winding road.

If it _were_ to happen… I'd be her first. And that made me pleased enough to settle a side smile on my lips. She'd be mine too. And I could totally live with that.

Within seconds I caught sight of our red brick high school and it's American flag barely waving due to due the lack of wind from summer. I drove my car to the back of the school into the senior's parking lot. I parked the car in my assigned slot and Mabel and I hauled our things out. Walking side-by-side, we came up to the metallic double door with Plexiglas windows and metal push bar. I applied force to the bar, making it screech open and supply a rush of cool air that smelled faintly like floor wax; probably from Friday's cleaning. My eyes quickly adjusted to the bright florescent light and the sound of padding feet on tiled floor. I made my way to my locker, which was several hallways down. Immediately after reaching the black metal compartment, I turned the inserted lock and opened the latch. Inside revealed my organized stack of binders and notebooks for my classes. I snatched my dark blue binder for AP Physics C and red one for AP Calculus BC; the important classes. Each binder weighed a few pounds from the large stash of papers that included my notes and worked problems.

Stuffing them in my forest green canvas book bag, I realized how bland my locker door was compared to Mabel's. Hers was filled with pictures of Waddles before his death, me, Candy, Grenda, Paz, Stan and Ford and even some friends from Piedmont. Although, the majority of the pictures she had were of her, Paz and Candy altogether. I stared at the blank door, and a smile came to my lips. Placing my hand in my pocket, I took out my wallet. Fingering for the Christmas picture, I peeled a sticky note from my diminishing stack from my locker; tearing off the paper side so only the adhesive section remained. I stuck the picture off-center of my door and smiled. I briefly studied Pacifica's open toothed smile and the way her cheeks were still a little red from the wintery wind. Gently, I closed the door and let it lock. I placed my wallet back in my rear pocket and walked off to my first period, flinging my book bag on my back.

All the while, knowing my mind will be on her freckled cheeks; not the final review that covered electromagnetism.


	6. The Matchmaker's Return

**A/N: Another delightfully long chapter for you supportive readers! Thank you so much for enjoying!**

MABEL POV

I stood at my locker, waiting, after Dipper left his. I was waiting for Per-diva, she would be coming down the hallway searching for Dipper in a matter of seconds. As the wonderful twin sister I was, I merrily wanted to ensure her humiliation so no damage could be done before she reached my brother. I leaned my shoulder against the locker beside mine; crossing my arms, and scanned my locker door's vast collage of pictures I've accumulated over the past six years or so. I looked through all the pictures that included both Pacifica and Dipper; it was irritating how much they danced around each other. Their dancing, of course, led to a miniscule amount of pictures of them being together, which pissed me off even more. Eventually, I selected a picture that was recent enough to show off Pacifica's matured body since puberty struck.

By the age of fifteen, the three of us had gone through significant changes. Dipper had arguably the most: his jawline became more prominent; his height sprouted nearly a foot and a half; his new participation in sports had him fill out his frame, as well. Needless to say, it was when he was in his prime and girls finally started to notice him around the halls. Pacifica claims to begin to have feeling for Dipper when we were seventeen, but my matchmaking powers sense it was _long_ before then. I never actually asked her about it because she hates divulging personal things, unless she's confronted about it fair and square. 'Spin the bottle', 'Never Have I Ever' and 'Truth or Dare' are literally the only circumstances where she'll confess. I have to say, as her best friend in the entire universe, I'm personally offended. But, I can see where she comes from, an emotionally, or mentally, abusive household, sometimes _physically_ , and she was forced by her parents to prevent telling anyone about her situation. Even today, she can't stand the sight or hearing of bells ringing.

I'm a little worried for Dipper when they get married, a wedding can't be a wedding without wedding bells. Yes… they will get married, I know their types and they're _perfect_ for each other. Pacifica's type is… well; actually… no one is actually good enough for her. Yet, if I were in charge of her future relationships, and I am- no seriously, we had a legitimate agreement on this because Paz sucks at choosing good guys; all the guys she chooses are either not intellectually stimulating enough for her, or they are, but they only want her as a trophy. Anyway, if I were in charge, I'd declare her type to be extremely intelligent, sarcastic sense of humor, adventurous to the probability of death, somewhat awkward, caring and non-judgmental, and let's not forget; tall, dark and handsome. Obviously, we- I mean, _I_ have high standards for her. It just so happens; her standards meet the description of Dipper. And I assure you, _that_ was a major _coincidence_. As for Dipper, his type is perfection. That is _not_ a coincidence. When we were fourteen, I asked Dipper what his type was. He told me "perfection" as he was _gazing_ over at Paz playing piano, after we finished dinner in the Shack. I swear that boy's _obviousness_ combined with Paz's _obliviousness_ is going to be the death of me. Sometimes I just want to shove their faces together so they will kiss.

The clopping of high-heeled shoes on the tiled flooring tugged me away from my thoughts. I removed a magnet from the selected picture and kept it clamped in my hand as peered from the side of my locker door. I caught sight of Per-diva from down the hall. Her hazel eyes looking up and down the hallway for a Dipper who had left a few minutes prior. I hid my face from behind my door and pretended to be distracted by my unorganized pile of colorful binders with papers falling from inside them and poking out by various angles. I picked up a bright green one I used for AP Statistics and ran my finger along the spine; suddenly fascinated by the various stickers I created, with Coolpix markers Paz gave me for Christmas. I could feel Per-diva's scathing glare on my bright tie-dyed leggings I wore under my short overalls, she spotted me. I could feel a knowing smile grow on my lips as her high-heeled shoes came closer. I briefly wished Paz were here.

There were knocks on my already opened metal door; I looked up putting on my best expression for wonder. With my eyes wide and eyebrows raised, I saw Per-diva with a miniature scowl on her face. Her hazel eyes were blazing fire and her red lips pursed, she really needed to try a different color lip-gloss. I shook my head in bafflement.

"Perdita? What is up?" I felt my face shift to a faux warm smile as I playfully punched her arm.

Her eye twitched in resentment. She adjusted her Prada bag on her shoulder and flipped her curled ombre hair.

"Nothing. Where is Dipper?" Her French tipped nailed hand planted itself on her hip.

"He had a review today in Physics- preparation for college syllabuses. I'm bidding my time for when we can leave," I closed the door and heard the installed lock latch, "He didn't tell you?"

I crossed my arms and allowed an innocent, confused look form on my face. Her dangerous eyes narrowed.

"No, he didn't," she said venomously, enunciating each consonant clear as crystal and sharp as knives. I widened my eyes with sophomoric amazement.

"Really?"

"Okay, Mabel, cut the act. I know Dipper fucking told you we broke up." She jabbed a pointed finger at my chest. I rolled my eyes.

"Big deal." I commented nonchalantly.

"It is a big deal! Dipper Pines dumped _me_. Me of all people!"

Again, she jabbed at my chest. I began feeling a little offended.

"Whoa there, Per-diva. What exactly is so bad about my brother?"

I could feel the glances and looks of passersby in the halls. But, warmth in my face started to form.

"Well, for starters; he's never bothered to get to third base with me – "

"Maybe because you're not worth it!" I interrupted exasperatedly, my hands in the air, yet careful to not let go of my picture.

"Excuse you! But any guy would be lucky to have me in their bed! Especially Dipper!" Her hands were clamped at her sides. There were now people standing off to the side, watching.

"Any guy with low standards," there scattered gasps and chuckles, "And Dipper doesn't have those! Have you _met_ the guy?! If _anything_ ; you should be lucky to be reach _second_ base!"

I took the picture of Dipper and Pacifica and prepared to show Per-diva.

"Dipper is meticulous and an extreme perfectionist. The only reason why he even bothered with _you_ is because you were his rebound, you idiot!"

I thought I heard a snarl from Per-diva when I said that.

"Well, if he's Mister Perfect, why didn't he have the balls to tell me himself?!"

I flung my arms out and gave a frustrated groan.

"He's got better things to do!" I hollered.

Laughter throughout the spectators became more apparent. Per-diva blushed and looked around, realizing the vulnerability of her social image, desperate for anything. I caught a glimpse of realization in her evil eyes and a smug smile formed.

"Right, like that skank Pacifica Northwest? As if, she's something better for him to do! Please! She's a figment of his imagination!"

She waved a hand in the air and gave a worried laugh.

My arms lowered, my eyes narrowed, my throat clenched, my jaw tightened and my hands were balled up to hide their shaking. My face was beet red and my vision was blurry from anger. The only thing I could think about was the way 'that bitch' would scream if I pounced and dragged her by her hair. I showed her the picture of Paz and Dipper by placing it a good six inches from her face.

"Pacifica Northwest is my best friend and ten times better than any fucking girlfriend you could possibly hope to be, bitch. Not one goddamn person deserves her- not even Dipper…" my voice was deathly quiet and Per-diva's face turned five shades paler, looking back and forth between me and the picture, "And you have ten seconds before I break your nose and your father from Beverly Hills has to buy you a new one."

She knew I wasn't playing. With a slight nod, she turned and quietly walked down the hallway, my arm with the picture lowered. The spectators, once realizing there was nothing going on anymore, scattered themselves. I immediately shoved the picture in my pocket and pulled out my phone. I pressed one and it speed dialed Paz. My hands were still shaking from rage. I placed the device on my ear and began walking to the attendance office. My phone rang twice before it was picked up.

"Mabel?"

As soon I heard Paz's voice I let out a sigh of relief.

"Oh, thank God!"

"What? Mabes, are you okay?" her voice was filled with alarm.

"I am, I just really needed to have some comfort-talk."

'Comfort-talk' is something we came up with for whenever we reached our maximum anger, sad or stress level and we needed to talk it out. I firmly believe that it's better than six months of therapy.

"What hap- did you blow-up?" She stammered and fumbled over herself as she asked.

"Yes," I shook my head when I admitted it, as if I were ashamed, "Dipper's bitchy ex-girlfriend pissed me off."

There was a pause, and then I froze. Paz didn't know about Perdita.

Shit.

"Dipper… had a girlfriend?" Pacifica's voice became quiet and it was a bit too high.

My chest tightened when I realized she was hurt.

"Shit. Yes. I'm sorry, I should have told you but Dipper swore me not to tell you because he thought you'd get mad."

I reached the attendance office door and swiftly opened it.

The lady at the desk, Ms. Grey, lifted her head, saw it was only me and smiled. I smiled back. Placing my hand over the speaker of my phone, I said Dipper and I were both at school. She nodded and marked us so we wouldn't be absent.

"Why would Dipper think I'd get mad? You didn't tell that I… you know." Paz questioned on the other side of the line.

I nodded gratefully to Ms. Grey and exited the office, starting to roam among the hallways.

"No, of course I didn't. He just… didn't really like her… and Dip thought you wouldn't appreciate him playing her like that."

I heard a rumble and figured Paz was nodding.

"Even though she was a bitch," I added, she laughed lightly.

"If he didn't like her, why did he date her anyway?"

I felt my mouth become dry and difficult to talk. I began mouthing words that I wanted to say, but couldn't.

"Mabes?"

I let a suppressed whine.

"Mabel, tell me!" She begged.

Taking a deep breath, I began reasoning with myself.

If I tell her, Dipper will be mad. If I don't, she will be mad. If I do, the probability of them being a couple will sky rocket. If I don't, it'll never happen. Familial love is eternal; Dipper will always love me. Pacifica holds grudges like heck and she'll never get over this and live a lifetime of misery and never be united with Dipper, the love of her life and her eternal soul mate.

If I don't tell her, we'll never be sisters… and with that; I've made my decision.

"I'll tell you, but you have to swear to me three things," I offered.

"What?" her voice was sharp, desperate and suspicious all in one.

"One, you can't tell Dipper I already told until he tells you. Two, you have to _at_ _least_ kiss him this summer, intensely. And three, from now on you have to tell me everything I ask of you without the reliance of 'Spin the Bottle', 'Never Have I Ever', and 'Truth or Dare',"

There was a pause as I crossed my fingers and bit my bottom lip.

"Question; what exactly do you mean _at least_ kiss him intensely?"

I could here her heartbeat and feel the warmth of her blush from Oregon.

Subconsciously, I began swaying my arms and doing my awkward walk I did when I fake pretended there wasn't something sneaky on my mind. Ignored the curious looks from other students in the hallways.

"Let's just say, that this summer, the minimum amount of physically sexual displays of affection you can give him is an extremely hot, sexy kiss on the lips. That, my beautiful sunset of a friend; is what I mean, by ' _at least_ kiss him intensely'."

I heard her sigh.

"Jesus Christ, Mabel,"

"It's mandatory for only once, I mean, don't exhaust yourself,"

"Wow, you're so considerate," she said flatly.

"Just say yes. Please! The fate of you future depends on it," I whined.

There was a frustrated groan.

"All right. Fine! Fine. I'll make out with your brother despite the fact he has no interest in me,"

I figured she was thinking that I was mocking her.

"Paz, just say you promise,"

"I promise,"

I did I miniature victory dance and fist pumped the air.

"Yes! Ok, ok. I'll tell you," I took a deep breath, "I'm so happy, oh my God I can't tell you how exci – "

"Just fucking tell me, Mabes!"

"Okay! Jeez… the reason why Dipper dated this chick, Perdita, is because he was using her as a rebound to get his mind off the girl he actually had feelings for. This girl, just so happens to be you. He likes you Paz," I began dragging out my sentences to ensure she understood. "I mean, seriously likes you. He's head over heels."

Again, there was a long silence.

"Seriously?" I heard a crack in her voice and knew she was attempting to suppress a smile and laugh.

"One hundred percent," There a muffled squeal of laughter and for a second thought it was Waddles.

"Wanna hear something funny?" I asked, shaking my head remembering Saturday night.

"Yes! Absolutely!"

"Remember Saturday night? Dipper called you?"

"Yeah?" She sounded confused.

"Well, I don't know what kind of sorcery you have on him. But by the end of the call he had an erection."

Before I could finish my sentence I doubled in laughter. I looked around the hallway and walked toward the nearest exit. Once I opened the metal door, I made my way to Dipper's car. All the while, both Pacifica and me laughing our asses off.

"Oh my God, really?!" I heard Paz ask, her breathing in stitches.

I nodded, tears streaming down my face.

"Yeah!"

I reached Dipper's Volkswagen Golf and plopped my book bag on the hood. Leaning against it, I kept my phone pressed against my ear.

"Well, at least I'm not the only one that get aroused over the phone,"

With that, I howled again in laughter. My cheeks wet with tears.

I lifted my head, trying to catch my breath. My laughter instantly faltered as soon as I took notice of a six-foot, muscular figure with tattooed arms and a curious expression walking towards me.

"Shit," I said promptly.

My heart stopped and I suddenly grabbed my phone with two hands.

"Paz, I need to go,"

"Why?" her breathing was still heavy from laughter.

"You know who is coming. I gotta go," Dipper was all of a sudden three feet away from me, "Okay, see you soon. Love you lots. I'll tell Dipping Sauce you said 'Hi'. Keep out of trouble! Love you, bye!"

Dipper came in front of me directly after my rabbling good-bye to Paz.

I hung up and shoved my phone in my pocket. His eyebrows scrunched together and he pointed vaguely to where my phone was, car keys in his hand.

"Who was that?"

I wiped my tears from laughing off my cheeks.

"Oh, you know… just your future wife," I responded with a shrug.

He looked up, reminiscing what I just said.

I snatched the car keys from his hand and unlocked the car, grabbing my bag. I opened the car door and threw my bag in the backseat. I sat myself in the passenger seat and began to close the door. Before I could, Dipper sprung himself over. He stood himself between me, and the door, holding it so I couldn't close it.

"What do you mean 'my future wife'?"

It took all my will power to not giggle.

 **A/N: Mabel is by far my favorite character to write: i just love her so much!**


	7. He's Coming

**A/N: Hey guys! Sorry for not updating in such a long time. Since school's over and summer won't be as busy, I'll try to be more frequent with updates. But, no promises!**

PACIFICA POV

The empty forest was silent until the echo of my jubilant cries. As soon as Mabel hung up the phone my arms stretched to the sky with victorious fists and my legs made me jump while my voice found itself screaming one word.

"YES!"

For the next five minutes my body would be possessed with a victory dance that could cause an earthquake from my stomping feet. After the high of discovering Dipper returned my affections, I took a moment to bask. I took a moment to bask in gratefulness of how great everything was turning out to be: I got accepted to my dream school, my dream boyfriend liked me back, I was graduated high school with honors and my parents were nowhere near the picture.

I merrily stood in the middle of the woods, completely alone, with no one to see me. My arms outstretched and my face titled towards the sky. I took a deep breath and looked up into the treetops and took notice of how the sunlight spilled through the leaves. I closed my eyes, the image of the forest still imprinted on my mind. My nose was filled with the scent of the forest. The oxygen rich air provided from the massive trees and their richly green leaves. I could smell the wildflowers and jasmine from all around me, it was sweet and subtle, and you could only notice if you lived near it. Suddenly, warm brown eyes, with golden flakes, and a lopsided smile replaced the image of the forest.

My eyelids opened and I felt like I was looking at a different world. Everything seemed brighter and richer. The sunlight pouring through the leaves became more noticeable and gave everything a golden hue. The colors of the flowers and trees all around me became saturated with vibrant color. The world seemed magical and happy now, and before it was sad and bland. I realized that if this is what my world looks like with Dipper in it; then I don't want him to leave.

I looked down at my dirty tennis shoes, worn from my treks in the forest. Even my shoes' faded coloring seemed to come to life. I looked up and took a step forward, eager to see more of my enriched world. Eventually, one step became two, then two became three and before I knew it, I was moving through the woods. I became thirsty for more and more of this world. The weight of my backpack didn't seem as heavy as before, my feet weren't as tired and the world wasn't as dull. The forest was empty, in which the only living being was I. There were no gnomes, no Beard Cubs, no dinosaurs, no Eye-Bats, no fairies, no Flying Skulls, no gremloblin, no Hide-Behind, no Kill Billies, no scampfires, no soothsquitos and no demons. There was nothing… I froze.

"There's nothing." I whispered.

From looking around it was evident there was no trace of any creature whatsoever. And that isn't normal, especially for Gravity Falls. After the Weirdmageddon, the people of Gravity Falls and the creatures made a pact to live peacefully and harmoniously, this enabled the creatures to not hide and let me, and Dipper, learn more about them. We spent summers in the woods, meeting with the creatures and learning so much about them. All of them were happy to meet with us, grateful we banished Bill for good.

A few years back, we were talking with a moss covered giant with trees for limbs nick-named 'Steve', who before was very hostile with humans until Bill's disappearance, he explained to us that each creature had a connection or link to Bill through a different dimension not known to human's. Since the creatures were paranormal, it led to them having a different neurology, meaning brain. Humans only have the brain capacity to distinguish four dimensions: the first, second, third and fourth, being time. However these paranormal creatures are all linked together through a fifth dimension, this one being the residence of demons. There's a gland in each of their brains that allow them to distinguish the demon dimension and directly communicate with Bill. Steve explained that Bill was ordered to be in control of the third dimension, which was where Gravity Falls was, and that Bill directed all of the creatures to harm and maim the human race. _Bill only saw the third dimension as a board game for his enjoyment, and we were the pieces_ , said Steve, _he didn't understand the humanity our dimension exhibited and represented_.

After the Weirdmageddon, if you were in the forest, you couldn't walk five paces without meeting a fantastic creature. But, now this was different. There were no gnomes frolicking, coming up to me to serenade me into being their queen. There were no fairies fluttering, asking me questions about the attractive boys in town. There were no Beard Cubs to crawl up to me to play with my blonde hair and ask me for some aftershave. There was nothing. The forest was brighter, but it was also emptier.

I began searching for any sign of a living thing, paranormal or not. I combed through bushes looking for fairies. Looking through each piece of shrubbery, into each little crevice of a rock, in every tiny clearing of trees or bushes where gnomes might reside I found nothing. After the twelfth clearing and no luck, realization struck me. Fairies, Cubs and gnomes are all creatures that could migrate to another place. I needed to find something, or someone, who was a permanent resident. I needed to find Steve. I began to jog, in search for my moss-covered acquaintance; he was planted on the side of a mountain, where his tree limbs were supported by the solid rock. I maneuvered myself through the thicket of trees, my legs could feel the ground's inclination that only meant I was going up hill. My breathing became panted, sweat started forming on the back of my neck and pooled on my lower back where my pack was pressed against me. I could feel the summer temperature, and the Oregon dryness didn't make it any better.

All of a sudden, there was a large tree trunk, with roots outstretched about eight to ten feet and five feet tall. My chin could barely reach the top of the root. My eyes scanned upward, the trunk was ingrained on the side of the mountain, almost submerged into the rock, branches poking through the stone. It was as if the mountain grew around the tree. I looked off to the side and saw another trunk with approximately the same dimensions about twenty feet away. I smiled to my self as I looked up to the treetops almost a hundred feet above me.

"Long time, no see, Steve." I whispered to myself.

I placed my hands on the top of the root and lifted myself on top, with some difficulty because of my shortness. I brought one leg to the other side, straddling the root for balance. Carefully I rose, bringing my arms outward for balance. I took a deep breath and started wobbling to the trunk itself. As I made it farther down the root, it's height increased; before I knew it I was over ten feet above the ground. My feet continued to shuffle along the length of the root, until two steps away from the trunk.

There I stopped and my hand firmly grasped onto the bark of the tree. I altered my position so my feet were shoulders length apart. I looked up and noticed a limp nearly ten feet above, seemingly strong enough to hold my weight. I brought a hand off the bark and reached around to the front of my pack. Carefully, I slowly unzipped the front pocket and reached in, catching my gloves with my fore and middle fingers. I held my gloves with my teeth. I reached back around and zipped my bag shut. I began putting on my rock climbing gloves, a gift from Grunkle Ford, with the best of my ability using my teeth and one hand each. I wedged my foot in a deep enough crevice in the bark and used my hang to grasp a knot and arm's length away. Pushed my self upward and began my ascent, my hands and feet alternating with their propping against the tree's dips and rises along it's trunk. Once I reached the branch, I held onto it, using it to support my weight as I steadily climbed. When I was completely standing on it, I looked up and again judge the distance of the closest branch; six feet diagonally to the right of me, and began my climb again. This pattern continued and the eventually the distance between branches decreased more and more.

Eventually I came across a tree limb I recognized from all the times before when I climbed Steve to talk to him face to face. I hoisted myself on the sturdy limb and straddled it to support my weight. I turned towards the trunk.

"Steve! It's me, Pacifica! Wake up sleepy head!" I yelled.

Suddenly the bark on the tree began to morph into a face. What was once nothing but a solid trunk instead had three hollow burrows. Two of them were side my side and were semicircle shaped, looking as if they were sleepy. The third was right below and turned to a subtle frown.

"Llama?" he drowsily asked, his voice deep and hoarse.

I couldn't but nod with a smile. His eyes suddenly widened in alarm and his mouth opened larger, looking surprised.

"Llama! What are you doing here? You shouldn't be here!" He yelped in alarm.

I looked at him with furrowed eyebrows and leaned forward intently.

"What do you mean? Steve, I came here for your help. Something strange is going on and—"

"Yes, indeed! But you must leave now for your safety, my child!" His voice was growing with anticipation and I was growing more confused by the second.

"What? Why? What is going on?"

It was a struggle to keep calm with his rambling and growing anxiety.

"Llama, it's happening! He's coming back! You must find Pine Tree, Shooting Star and all the other and get to safety!"

Pine Tree? Shooting Star? What has Dipper and Mabel got to do with this?

"Wait, Dipper and Mabel? Why? Steve, who's coming back?"

Steve's hollowed burrows were large circles and even without irises, I knew he was staring at me.

"Llama, it's—"

There was a rumbling; it was vicious and steadily growing.

"Shit!" I yelped, clinging onto Steve's shaking branch.

I squeezed my eyes shut, holding onto the branch for dear life, completely ignoring the scratching sensation it had on my bare, sensitive arms. The branch was out of control, swaying dangerously up and down, back and forth. The intense movement jostled my brains and jerked my head, giving me whiplash. My arms loosened their grip on the branch from tiring and from the pain of friction. All of a sudden, there was one major jerk and I could feel my body completely sliding off the branch. A scream escaped from my lips as I attempted to grope the branch by swinging my arm across. I saw a flash of warm brown eyes with gold flakes and lopsided smile. My arms were strewn across the branch, preventing my fall, I couldn't heave a sigh if relief. The bark made my skin sear in pain like rug burn. My legs were swinging like crazy from the earth shaking.

Then, just as sudden as it started, the rumbling stopped. I was like a traumatized cat, frozen in place, mindlessly clinging onto the branch. I was gulping for air, unable to decrease my heart rate, which was racing. After a few minutes of shock, I managed to hoist myself on the branch, jutting my eyes closed so I couldn't see the vastness under me. I swung a leg over it, leading me to straddle the branch once more. My hands were shaking, even from holding onto the bark like a magnet. I rested my forehead against the bark of the tree branch, still breathing hard and still eyes shut. I slowly lifted my head to Steve's face and opened my eyes. His eyes were widened circles in horror.

"It's happening, Llama." His voice trembled gravely.

"What is?" My voice was quiet and worriedly shaking.

I wasn't sure if I wanted to know the reasoning behind the paranormal disappearances anymore.

"Look." He said.

I carefully sat up straight, still with hands shaking. Doing what Steve told me, I turned around and looked at the view, expecting nothing more than seeing the lush green treetops of Gravity Falls' forest. I was wrong. My mouth dropped in surprise and I clamped my fidgeting hand over it to prevent any wailing.

The vast green treetops of the forest were gone. The rolling hills and rich verdant scenery had been replaced. The beautiful view of the forest was replaced by a great chasm. It's length cut across the greenery, its depth could be shown from the darkness. Along the edges of the newly formed canyon were fallen trees. It looked like someone had taken a knife and wedged it into the skin of the earth.

"Oh my God." I muttered; my voice was empty and hollow. Tears filled my eyes.

I turned back towards Steve's face.

"Steve, what is going on?"

He looked at me, dejected and petrified.

"He's coming back, my child. Bill is coming back." He whispered.

For a moment, I forgot how to breathe and what it meant. The pain of my arm's skin was gone and everything went numb. I wanted to scale down Steve as fast as I could. I wanted to dash to Grunkle Stan and Ford and tell them about my day. I wanted to jump into Dipper's strong arms that would hold me as I fall asleep in bed. I wanted to talk to Mabel who would tell me it was just a bad dream. I wanted to watch a movie with Candy next to me and assure me everything will be okay. I wanted to be at home. But instead I was sitting on a tree branch, completely frozen and as far away from home I could possibly be.

"Steve, get me out of here… please." I begged, tears streaming down my cheeks, but my hands didn't bother to wipe them away.

"Of course, my child." He answered.

The branch I was sitting on slowly swayed by itself to the nearest branch. Once it was directly under me, I slid off the one I sat on and planted my feet on the one below me. I crouched down, clinging onto the moving branch like a monkey. The pattern of Steve moving his branches to assist me downward continued until I reached the firs branch I climbed up to. I lowered myself to a squatting position and swung my legs over the side so I was dangling by my hands. I let go and landed on the root with my feet. I slid down the side of the tall root and my feet met the ground. I steadied myself against the bark and took a deep breath to prepare for the long run home.

I peeled off my climbing gloves and my backpack. I squatted next to the pack and put the gloves back in the front pocket. Digging into the larger zipped pocket, I took out my half filled water bottle and chugged the rest of it down. I placed the empty plastic bottle back in the pack. Throwing the seemingly lighter pack on my back, I took another breath and ran. I wasn't necessarily a good runner, I left to Dipper since he did sports, but I was good enough to run long distances when life-threatening events occurred.

If there was a pain in my calves or lungs from the running, I must've not cared enough to notice. Everything seemed to be robotic, one foot in front of the other; breathe in, breath out. All the scenery around me was blurred and just visions of brown and green. I noticed a log laying in front me, leaped onto it and jumped off. My landing caused me to stumble but it didn't stop me. I just ran and ran, grateful that nothing could stop me. All of a sudden I was in a clearing and the forest had disappeared behind me. I front of me, growing in size as distance between us closed, was the Mystery Shack. My running slowed as I came up onto the deck. I flew up the stairs, only pausing for a second to swing the door open. I leapt inside, flinging my pack on the ground.

I quickly looked around and caught sight of both of the Stan twins at the dining room table, looking up at me surprised, leaning over a bunch of papers one could only assume to be notes and maps of paranormal creatures. I was gulping for air.

"Pacifica? Your back early!" Grunkle Ford said with a bright smile, adjusting his thick-lensed glasses.

"Yeah, how was the hike?" Stan asked, his eyes still hovering over the notes, indifferent to my arrival.

"Bill is coming back." I blurted without a single second of thought. Oh well, better to get to the point anyway.

Ford's smile fell and Stan immediately brought his head upward.

"What?" They asked in unison.

I panted for another intake of air.

"Bill… he's coming back…" I stated more clearly.

Both of their faces were drained from color. The world didn't seem as bright as before.

 **A/N: Bet you weren't expecting that! Don't worry though; it won't prevent any juicy Dipcifica!**


End file.
